Psychosis 2 : Sweet Madness (Loki x Harley Quinn)
by vampiredelivres
Summary: Dix années se sont écoulées pour Harleen, qui n'espère plus revoir un jour la lumière du soleil. Elle a changé. En profondeur. Elle n'est plus la même qu'avant. Folle, cruelle, psychotique. Elle est ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D. a fait d'elle. Un monstre. Elle n'a qu'une certitude. Un jour, Loki reviendra la chercher. Et ce jour-là sera le début d'un bain de sang et de folie.
1. I

**I**

Eloïse fit un pas en avant, pour faire face à l'hologramme androgyne qui remplaçait actuellement le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle n'avait pas l'accréditation nécessaire pour voir son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'autorité pour réclamer ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle se devait d'essayer. Encore une fois, encore mille. Parce qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie.

— Monsieur.

— Ou Madame, fit la voix artificiellement modifiée. Vous ne savez pas.

— C'est vrai.

Dans son dos, elle serra les poings. On lui rappelait à quel point elle était dispensable, ici. Elle n'avait pas le titre. Pas l'accréditation. Rien. Elle n'était qu'une psychiatre comme une autre, qui n'avait aucun droit, _a priori_, pour venir râler.

— J'ai reçu votre plainte, poursuivit la voix.

Eloïse attendit. Il – ou elle, peu importait – ne lui avait pas demandé de s'exprimer. Et elle savait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ne parler que quand on le lui demandait, si elle voulait qu'on donne suite à sa requête. Déjà que les chances étaient minces…

— Et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi nous devrions modifier les conditions de vie de l'agent Quinzel.

— Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, elle n'est en rien coupable. Elle a été kidnappée, et maintenant, c'est ceux pour qui elle travaillait qui la retiennent captive.

— Parce qu'elle est dangereuse.

— Elle ne l'est que parce que vous le lui faites croire.

— Elle est contrôlée par _Loki_.

Eloïse grinça des dents en silence. Il avait raison là-dessus. Enfin, pas totalement, puisque Harleen n'avait officiellement jamais rien fait qui puisse laisser supposer qu'elle était véritablement contrôlée, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le démentir.

— Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment fonctionne cet anneau, monsieur.

— Justement ! Elle peut être une espionne. Contre son gré, peut-être, mais elle peut l'être. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'elle vadrouille librement dans nos couloirs et transmette nos secrets par l'intermédiaire d'une technologie dont nous n'avons pas encore connaissance.

— Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elle reste un être humain, et qu'elle peut être traitée avec respect. Pas comme un rat de laboratoire.

Elle aurait voulu ravaler ces mots. C'était une critique directe, sortie spontanément, provenant droit du cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait plus. Elle se contenta de fermer brièvement les yeux pour se donner le courage d'assumer, et fixa l'hologramme. Qui, contrairement à un humain, n'affichait pas d'émotions, malheureusement. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée si elle allait être dégradée dans les secondes qui suivraient pour avoir ouvertement protesté, ou s'il allait laisser passer pour cette fois.

— Supposons que j'accède à certaines de vos requêtes. Supposons. Qu'est-ce que vous modifieriez ?

Elle inspira profondément, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il y avait un espoir. Mince. Mais il y en avait un.

— Aménager sa cellule de confinement. Lui demander ce qu'elle voudrait comme meubles ou décorations. Lui fournir des distractions… comme des livres par exemple. La laisser peut-être sortir à l'air libre de temps à autre. Surveillée, évidemment, mais une heure par semaine pourrait être déjà un progrès. Ça la motivera à être plus calme…

— Et vous pensez pouvoir la canaliser ?

— Je ne peux pas m'en porter garante, monsieur, mais je ferai tout ce que je peux.

— Très bien. Vous avez le champ libre pour apporter les changements que vous estimez nécessaires, même si vous en réfèrerez à votre officier supérieur. Mais je veux qu'elle soit calmée d'ici trois semaines.

— Calmée ? releva Eloïse, surprise. Comment ça ?

— Vous pouvez disposer.

L'hologramme disparut, en même temps que la communication se coupait. Eloïse resta un moment immobile, stupéfaite par la tournure de la discussion. Elle pouvait… elle pouvait aller voir Harleen. Pour la première fois en… près de dix ans. Elle se pinça la paume de la main pour vérifier qu'elle était bien éveillée, puis tourna les talons.

À sa sortie de la salle de visioconférence l'attendait Aaron, son frère, et accessoirement le meilleur ami de Harleen. Enfin, meilleur ami… son plus proche confident, à l'époque où elle n'était pas encore enfermée. Depuis l'affaire « kidnapping par Loki », bien des choses avaient changé. La jeune agente avait été placée en cellule de confinement hautement sécurisée, sans qu'Aaron ne puisse l'approcher. En désespoir de cause, il avait fini par en parler à sa sœur. Bien évidemment, il avait d'abord dû lui expliquer qu'il travaillait au S.H.I.E.L.D., ce qu'elle ne savait pas à l'époque.

— Alors ?

Eloïse avait rejoint le S.H.I.E.L.D. sur un coup de tête. Après que son frère lui ait parlé de tout ça – justifiant dans la foulée des coups de soleil monstrueux et un état de déshydratation intense qui lui avaient valu deux semaines à l'hôpital, après que l'organisation l'ait retrouvé en caleçon au beau milieu du désert du Nouveau Mexique – elle avait terminé sa thèse de psychiatrie, sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis trois ans, et avait contacté l'agence par des voies officieuses fournies par son frère. Qui lui avait déblayé le terrain avant.

Maintenant, elle était enfin là, elle pouvait enfin faire ce pour quoi elle était venue.

— Ils ont accepté, souffla-t-elle, encore sous le choc. Mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais il a dit qu'il voulait que je la… calme… J'ai peur de ce que ça veut dire.

Le front d'Aaron se plissa de mécontentement.

— J'ai essayé de me renseigner, mais tout ce qui touche à l'affaire Quinzel est classifié Sept ou plus… Quand est-ce que tu comptes y aller ?

Eloïse carra les épaules, inspira profondément.

— Tout de suite.


	2. II

**II**

Eloïse prit une profonde inspiration, fit face à la porte.

— Tu te sens prête ?

— Absolument pas, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Aaron esquissa l'ombre d'un mince sourire. C'était Harleen qui répondait ainsi, d'habitude. C'était avec Harleen qu'Eloïse avait pris cette habitude. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant.

— Allez, courage. Elle ne peut pas avoir tant changé. Tu me diras ensuite comment ça s'est passé.

Eloïse lui retourna un regard blasé, comme pour lui rappeler que tout ce qui touchait à l'agente Quinzel était classifié. Et il n'avait clairement pas l'accréditation nécessaire. Il roula des yeux, lui fit un clin d'œil, puis, après un dernier sourire, s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira encore une fois, et passa sa carte d'agente devant le lecteur. Le voyant vira au vert, et le battant coulissa en silence, dévoilant un sas de transition. Eloïse y entra, attendit que la porte derrière elle se referme pour que l'autre, devant elle, s'ouvre. Les deux ne pouvaient jamais s'ouvrir en même temps, par précaution. Tout ça pour rajouter une difficulté supplémentaire aux éventuelles évasions.

Lorsque, enfin, elle put pénétrer dans la cellule, elle fut immédiatement frappée par la couleur. Tout était blanc. Sol, plafond, murs, draps, meubles… tout. Aucune autre teinte ne semblait avoir été permise. Elle tapa immédiatement _Couleurs_ sur sa tablette, chercha des yeux la résidente.

Dans tout ce blanc, les cheveux blonds pâles de Harleen passaient presque inaperçus, sur le mince coussin. Elle était allongée face au mur, donc dos à Eloïse, la couverture ramenée jusqu'à ses oreilles malgré la température plus qu'agréable de la pièce.

— Harleen ?

La voix d'Eloïse en aurait presque tremblé d'émotion contenue.

— Dégagez. J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne.

Eloïse faillit ne pas reconnaître ce ton rauque, cette voix brisée. Il n'y avait rien, dedans, qui puisse dire que c'était Harleen qui parlait. Même les intonations étaient différentes. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'approcher, rester là où elle était. Ne pas la brusquer.

— Harleen, c'est moi. Eloïse.

Aucune réponse. Une bonne minute s'écoula ainsi en silence. Eloïse ne bougeait pas, et Harleen ne semblait pas décidée à lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Enfin, alors que la psychiatre pensait qu'elle pouvait tourner les talons et revenir plus tard, la jeune femme sur la couchette se retourna d'un seul mouvement brusque. Noisette lumineux contre gris troubles, les iris s'affrontèrent un bref instant. Puis, Harleen se redressa en position assise.

— Qui ça ?

Coup au cœur. Eloïse avait l'impression de s'être pris un poignard dans la poitrine. Sa meilleure amie ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

— Eloïse. Ta meilleure amie. Sœur d'Aaron.

Le nom de son frère sembla éveiller quelque chose chez la patiente. Mais pas ce qu'Eloïse aurait escompté. À la mention de son ancien ami, le visage de Harleen se tordit, défiguré par une expression de haine aussi fugace que violente. Puis, ses traits se détendirent. Eloïse fronça les sourcils, perturbée par ces brusques changements d'humeur.

— Alors ? Tu ne vas pas me demander comment je vais ? Si j'ai essayé d'enlever l'anneau ? Si je suis en contact avec _lui_ ?

_Elle dit « lui »_, nota la psychiatre dans un coin de sa tête. _Elle ne l'appelle pas par son nom._ Elle rangea cette information dans un coin, attendant de la ressortir plus tard. Cela pouvait toujours servir. Mais pour le moment, elle n'était pas là pour analyser une patiente. Elle était là en tant qu'amie.

— Non. En fait, je suis venue te demander si tu voulais des changements dans ta cellule. Un cadre, un paysage, des photos… des fleurs ? Des draps différents ?

Peinée, Eloïse vit à quel point Harleen était surprise par cette offre. Elle avait perdu l'habitude des gens sympathiques avec elle. Perdu l'habitude qu'on lui demande son avis. Elle grinça silencieusement des dents.

— Euh… des fleurs, peut-être… des draps bleus… Et un coussin rose… C'est pas une blague ?

La voix de la jeune blonde tremblait légèrement, comme celle d'une gamine. Et, à ce moment seulement, Eloïse se rendit compte que, malgré les dix années écoulées, Harleen ne semblait pas avoir pris une ride. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour elle le jour où Loki l'avait forcée à porter cet anneau. Alors qu'elle, qui pourtant avait le même âge, avait déjà l'impression d'apercevoir les premiers plis de vieillesse sur son front. Ou peut-être était-elle paranoïaque…?

— Non, ce n'est pas une blague, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

— Vraiment ?

Eloïse hocha la tête. Soudain, Harleen bondit de son lit, fila vers son amie, si vite que celle-ci eut du mal à réagir, et elle la serra dans ses bras. Tétanisée, Eloïse eut mit du temps à se reprendre. Elle finit néanmoins par lui rendre son étreinte, savourant l'instant présent, la possibilité d'être avec son amie. Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à résoudre. Elle n'était même pas encore certaine que Harleen se souvienne réellement d'elle. Mais il y avait des chances que tout aille mieux à partir de maintenant.

†††

Loki s'éveilla à la sensation de fourmillements dans ses doigts. Il était plongé dans le sommeil depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Son corps, pris dans une fine gangue de gel, était raidi, frigorifié. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, au fond. Le froid ne l'avait jamais dérangé, encore moins depuis qu'il connaissait sa nature de géant de Jötunheim.

Il bâilla longuement, s'étira, veillant à ne pas trop forcer dès le début, puis étendit les mains devant lui précautionneusement. De ses doigts s'échappa une fine volute de brume verte, scintillante. Il esquissa un sourire diabolique. Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus.


	3. III

**III**

Une étrange routine s'était installée. Eloïse allait voir Harleen quotidiennement. Même si leurs discussions n'étaient parfois pas exactement… consistantes. Ni logiques. En fonction de ses phases, Harleen pouvait être parfaitement lucide, comme totalement déjantée. Dans ces cas-là, elle se mettait à sourire comme une démente, et se lançait dans de longs monologues aux sujets plus que saugrenus, le dernier en date étant « comment correctement éviscérer une personne en la gardant à l'agonie le plus longtemps possible ». Ce qui avait le don de mettre Eloïse dans un état plus que nerveux. En plus, si elle faisait mine de quitter la pièce, la jeune blonde fondait en larmes, geignant et chouinant que sa prétendue meilleure amie l'abandonnait.

D'ailleurs, ses souvenirs d'Eloïse étaient eux aussi vagues, et variaient d'un jour à l'autre. Elle pouvait lui réciter de mémoire une discussion qu'elles avaient eue quinze années plus tôt, mais ne pouvait se souvenir de leur dernier dialogue, qui remontait à la veille.

Face à cette personnalité psychotique, enfermée dans le corps de sa meilleure amie, Eloïse hésitait souvent sur la conduite à adopter. La rassurer ? L'envoyer bouler ? Faire semblant de l'écouter ? La réconforter ?

L'une des choses qu'elle avait néanmoins apprises – à ses dépens, au cours d'une crise de nerfs mémorable – était de ne jamais mentionner Aaron. Jamais. Cela mettait Harleen dans un tel état de rage qu'elle était capable de se jeter contre les murs pour s'assommer, juste pour manifester son désaccord. Ou de griffer tout ce qui passait à sa portée, y compris les bras et le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Aujourd'hui paraissait être l'un de ces jours calmes. Et même si la possibilité d'un revirement de situation n'était jamais à négliger, Eloïse fut plutôt rassurée en voyant le sourire avenant de la blonde lorsqu'elle entra dans sa cellule. Elle le lui rendit, alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, déposant au passage sa tablette sur la table.

— Je t'ai ramené tes teintures…

Harleen lui sauta au cou, la serra dans ses bras. _Elle est dans cette phase de bonne humeur presque trop intense_, songea la psychiatre, partagée entre soulagement et inquiétude. Ses changements d'humeur étaient aussi soudains qu'imprévisibles. Et elle vivait tout à l'extrême. Joies comme peines, colères comme bonheurs.

— Tu voudrais t'en occuper ? J'ai peur de me rater…

Eloïse savait que cela ne faisait pas partie de son travail que de jouer à la coiffeuse. Mais Harleen était dans cette bonne phase depuis quelques jours, et le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. en paraissait plus qu'heureux. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait donc se permettre un petit écart pour une fois. Même si cela rognait sur ses horaires de travail déjà bien tardifs.

— Bien sûr ! fit-elle, enjouée.

Et puis, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu une soirée pyjama, ou une soirée juste entre filles, avec Harleen ?

La réponse était simple.

Dix ans.

†††

Loki lança un bref regard à l'agent 54, qui était tranquillement accoudée contre son comptoir. Il était toujours au motel. Depuis trois semaines. Et l'enfermement commençait à lui peser. Il avait passé une décennie à dormir, il avait envie de bouger. D'agir.

Mais il devait admettre que 54 s'était plus que bien occupée de tous les préparatifs. Elle l'avait écouté à la lettre. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, dans la mesure où elle était, encore et toujours, sous l'influence du sceptre. Mais que ce soit selon les critères humains ou ses exigences divines à lui, son travail en amont du retour du dieu avait été exemplaire.

L'ancienne agente d'H.Y.D.R.A. se détourna un bref moment pour fouiller dans une commode, et en sortir une liasse d'épaisses enveloppes.

— Je vous ai préparé une série de fausses identités. Vous avez tout, là-dedans. Actes de naissance, passeports, cartes d'identité, attestations de domicile, relevés de compte… tout.

Elle lui tendit la pile sans cérémonie. Loki la rangea immédiatement dans une petite sacoche qu'elle lui avait fournie juste avant, ficha son regard sur l'horloge murale suspendue au-dessus du comptoir. Il était dix-neuf heures dans huit secondes. Sept. Six.

— Monsieur.

L'agent 43, un homme haut, taillé comme une armoire à glace, se présenta devant le dieu cinq secondes avant l'heure convenue. Timing parfait, en somme.

— Tout est prêt ?

— Oui, monsieur.

_Princesse, j'espère que tu es prête._

†††

Harleen observait sa chambre avec toujours le même ravissement. Depuis qu'il y avait des fleurs sur sa table de nuit, des draps colorés et non blancs sur son lit, et même une barre de fer installée à l'horizontale, haut au-dessus de sa tête, sur laquelle elle pouvait faire de la gymnastique, elle se plaisait bien plus ici. Bien sûr, cela dépendait de son humeur. Mais aujourd'hui, le rire l'avait réveillée. Agréablement doux. Comme tous les jours depuis trois semaines.

Eloïse s'occupant de lui teindre les pointes, la jeune blonde s'était abandonnée aux mains presque expertes de sa « meilleure amie ». Elle se souvenait d'elle, certes. Parfaitement, même. Mais leur vie d'avant lui paraissait pâle. Fade. Sans saveur.

— Pourquoi tu veux te teindre les cheveux, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit la psychiatre, comme si elle suivait le fil des pensées de la prisonnière.

— Je n'aime pas l'autre.

— L'autre quoi ?

Elle pouvait presque entendre le froncement de sourcils.

— L'autre moi. L'ancienne.

Les mains d'Eloïse s'immobilisèrent un bref instant, marquant sa surprise, mais se remirent au travail très vite. Harleen sourit en devinant qu'elle avait réussi à perturber sa psychiatre. C'était d'autant plus simple qu'elle la connaissait. Elle connaissait ses points faibles. Son attachement à elle. C'était autant de choses qu'elle pourrait un jour exploiter, si elle jouait bien avec pour le moment.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Depuis une dizaine de jours, elle jouait. Elle changeait d'humeur, pas parce qu'elle avait vraiment des phases, mais pour donner le change. En vérité, elle ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie que depuis trois semaines. Parce qu'elle devinait que l'heure approchait. _Il_ s'était réveillé. Et, s'il n'était pas encore venu, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison. Elle avait totalement confiance en _lui_.

En écho à ses pensées, son anneau se mit soudain à chauffer, au bout de son doigt. C'était discret, à peine perceptible. Tout comme l'étaient le doux sourire flottant au coin des lèvres de Harleen, et l'accélération ténue de ses battements de cœur.


	4. IV

**IV**

Harleen avait demandé à Eloïse de la rejoindre pour la journée avec des jeux de société. Elle avait justifié sa demande par une crise presque enfantine, entremêlant sans difficulté suppliques et larmes lorsque, au début, la psychiatre avait refusé. Au bout de deux heures de plaintes lugubres, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, Cluedo, même Risk… Tous les grands classiques y étaient. Tout cela dans le but d'occuper son « amie » le plus longtemps possible.

Au fond, Harleen aimait bien Eloïse. Elle n'était juste pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Eloïse prétendait n'être venue que pour elle. Elle agissait toujours de manière à faire plaisir à Harleen. Mais… il y avait quelque chose. Comme un non-dit, entre elles. Une fine barrière, qui empêchait la jeune femme de s'amuser comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Mais, maintenant qu'_il_ lui avait fait signe, elle s'était mise à guetter. Discrètement, entre deux instants de réflexion sur comment tricher discrètement pour gagner sa partie, lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas surveillée, elle observait les rondes des gardes. Vérifiait qu'elles n'avaient pas changé depuis dix ans. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, Loki en soit remercié.

La partie de Monopoly durait depuis une bonne heure, et Harleen commençait à trépigner intérieurement. Elle voulait sortir. Ça commençait à la démanger.

— Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Harleen ?

— Euh… oui… je me rends compte que je tuerais pour un verre de jus de fruit… minauda la blonde.

L'alcool lui était interdit. Évidemment. Bien que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à sa condition, de toute façon.

— Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un ?

— Non, reste jouer… S'il te plaît…

Silence. Puis, Eloïse se leva. Harleen battit des cils, ses yeux s'humidifiant presque instantanément. Comédienne jusqu'au bout. Elle se souvenait encore de l'époque où elle ne savait pas mentir… et elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait un jour pu être aussi idiote.

Eloïse lui fit un sourire rassurant, sortit un bref instant pour parler au garde posté devant la cellule, puis revint. Par la petite vitre, Harleen avisa le garde qui s'éloignait. Et elle sentait son anneau qui chauffait, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à presque la brûler. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas, puisque c'était un signe que Loki se rapprochait.

— Merci… souffla-t-elle, laissant couler une larme juste pour la scène.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux détachés, ramenant une pointe rose, teinte depuis la veille, devant ses yeux. Et fit semblant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeu. Mais elle sentait ses battements de cœur s'accélérer violemment alors qu'elle espérait, à chaque instant, voir apparaître le visage désormais familier.

Elle avait rêvé de lui. Chaque nuit, ou presque, depuis dix ans. Les intonations de son rire étaient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire. Elles l'accompagnaient partout.

Mais, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut le garde qui entra. Il déposa le verre rempli d'un liquide orange sur la table de chevet, juste à côté des deux joueuses. Harleen sentit la déception l'envahir.

†††

Loki se contenait tout juste pour ne pas éclater de rire, voyant à quel point la jeune femme avait changé. Son visage était tordu par l'attente, rongé par l'expectative. Ses yeux brillaient d'une douce lueur de folie qui n'attendait que de pouvoir s'exprimer librement. Ses cheveux étaient teints de couleurs criardes, bleus d'un côté, roses de l'autre.

Il se posta derrière la psychiatre qui jouait avec Harleen, toujours sous l'apparence du jeune garde qu'il avait assommé peu auparavant. Sourit et, frôlant du bout des doigts son anneau, il souffla à voix basse :

— Tu peux voir au-delà de mon illusion.

Harleen cilla, alors que le voile sur ses sens s'étiolait, s'effritait. Fronça les sourcils, puis, lentement, leva les yeux. Un large sourire de bonheur pur s'étira sur ses lèvres, son expression se transforma en joie absolue. Folle, déjantée. Avec un petit sourire à son intention, le dieu songea qu'elle était décidément bien mieux ainsi que geignarde et plaintive comme elle l'avait été auparavant.

Au même moment, une violente explosion ébranla le bâtiment.

Eloïse fut sur ses pieds dans la seconde. Même si elle n'était pas une agente à proprement parler, elle avait reçu l'entraînement classique du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et les réflexes commençaient doucement à rentrer. Mais, si elle était rapide, Loki l'était clairement plus. Il l'attrapa par la gorge, la projeta contre le mur le plus proche avec violence. Le crâne de la jeune femme cogna violemment contre le plastique dur qui recouvrait une épaisse couche de métal. Elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

Harleen se redressa à son tour. Plus mesurée. Mais seulement dans la forme. Dans le fond, elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

— Alors, princesse ?

Sa voix était identique à ses souvenirs, jusqu'à la plus minime intonation. Elle provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Tu as pris ton temps…

Il lui adressa un mince sourire faussement contrit.

— Je devais préparer deux ou trois choses… mais tu as attendu une décennie, tu pouvais bien attendre encore quelques semaines.

— J'aurais attendu autant qu'il l'aurait fallu.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Elle était bien plus petite, et il devait baisser les yeux pour la regarder. Ce qui ne dérangeait aucun des deux. Ils se fixèrent un bref instant.

Harleen se sentit immédiatement prise au piège dans ces yeux bleu-vert, profonds, hypnotiques, qui ressemblaient à deux grands lacs de haute montagne. Elle s'y serait noyée volontairement. Comme somnambule, elle s'approcha encore. Posa les mains sur ses épaules. Loki se contenta de sourire, sans se dérober, alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds. Et, délicatement, posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	5. V

**V**

Agréablement surpris, Loki ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser. Il passa une main autour de la taille de la jeune femme, l'autre dans ses cheveux, pour l'attirer plus près. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, dans une lente valse sensuelle. Il se laissa aller à la douceur de l'étreinte. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas embrassé une femme ? Très longtemps, décidément. Qui était la dernière en date ? Lorelei ? Ou Sif peut-être…? Sif, probablement…

— T'ai-je manqué à ce point ? souffla-t-il à son oreille lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin.

— Tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

Il sourit. L'esprit humain avait cette étonnante tendance à idéaliser les vécus passés. Ironiquement, le recul ne lui laissait pas une plus grande clarté dans les souvenirs. Au contraire, le plus souvent, il les ajustait, pour qu'ils correspondent aux ressentis désirés.

Il passa son pouce sur la joue de la jeune femme, descendit pour tracer le contour de ses lèvres. Réalisant qu'elle aussi, d'une certaine manière, lui avait manqué. Pas elle, Harleen Quinzel, mais elle, cette présence féminine à ses côtés. Il en avait besoin. Frigga avait été là pour ça, durant un certain temps, lorsqu'il était petit. Puis, il y avait eu ses conquêtes. Qu'il avait toutes délaissées au bout de quelques semaines, en général. Seule Sif avait tenu plus longtemps que les autres. Ensuite, il y avait eu les affrontements avec Thor, les Avengers… et les femmes avaient disparu de sa vie.

— Prête à y aller ?

Harleen leva les yeux au ciel.

— Quelle question ! Bien sûr !

Eloïse avait douloureusement repris conscience, allongée au sol. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Mais elle avait été projetée contre le mur près de la porte. Qui était restée ouverte. Elle pouvait y aller. En plus, Harleen paraissait occupée avec ce garde… _Qu'est-ce que…_ _Oh, tant pis !_

Elle se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes, voulut ramper vers la sortie.

Une détonation sèche claqua. La balle rasa ses cheveux, dangereusement proche de son crâne, fit exploser des morceaux de plastique en percutant le mur. Elle poussa un petit cri apeuré, tourna brusquement la tête. Le garde avait toujours les yeux fichés dans ceux de Harleen. Mais son arme était pointée droit vers la psychiatre.

À sa manière de se comporter, Eloïse devina que c'était un coup de semonce. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si elle faisait mine de fuir. Aussi demeura-t-elle là où elle était, immobile.

— Mais nous devons d'abord résoudre un petit souci… fit l'homme à l'intention de la prisonnière.

Harleen tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie. Qui, sous le faisceau glacial de ses yeux gris, cruellement amusés, gémit de terreur. Ce n'était plus sa meilleure amie. C'était cette « autre », que Harleen avait déclaré préférer la veille.

À pas lents, la blonde s'approcha de la brune. S'accroupit doucement, pour se mettre à sa hauteur, prit son menton entre ses doigts froids. Eloïse eut bien du mal à réprimer un frisson de terreur lorsque les ongles longs effleurèrent sa peau en un semblant de caresse perverse. Le soldat resta à distance. Mais il observait, avec un intérêt non feint, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui faire, à ton avis ?

— Tout dépend de toi, princesse…

Un sourire cruel affleura aux lèvres de Harleen. Elle tendit la main en arrière. Comprenant la demande implicite, l'homme s'approcha, pour y déposer son calibre. Le cœur d'Eloïse rata un battement, se mit à pulser par à-coups, à une vitesse effrénée.

— Harleen… Harleen, je t'en supplie… je suis venue pour toi…

Harleen se contenta d'un rictus diabolique.

— Tu… tu peux vérifier… j'ai fait plusieurs demandes pour qu'on améliore tes conditions de vie… je voulais vraiment t'aider…

— Vraiment ? fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

— Je… je ne veux pas mourir…

Court silence.

— Pitié, Harleen…

— C'est Harley, à partir de maintenant. Harley Quinn.

Eloïse avala difficilement sa salive. Harley Quinn. L'arlequin. Une blague d'enfance. Un éternel sujet de moqueries pour les autres élèves, quand ils étaient dans la classe de Harleen. Ils se fichaient ouvertement d'elle. La reléguaient au rang de solitaire, malgré son intelligence, malgré sa gentillesse. Eloïse avait été l'une des rares à pouvoir dépasser cette barrière de solitude que Harleen avait, à force, pris l'habitude d'ériger autour d'elle, pour ne pas être blessée.

— Harley. Je te…

Bruits de pas dans le couloir. Eloïse s'interrompit. Mais ne cria pas. La menace de l'arme soudain bien trop proche de son front l'en empêchait. Elle se contenta d'attendre. Ne vit même pas le soldat bouger.

Lorsqu'elle vit Aaron apparaître dans son champ de vision, elle eut un bref espoir. Qui disparut à l'instant où le coup partait depuis la main de Harleen, tout près des oreilles d'Eloïse. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit son frère hurler de douleur. Même si, une infime partie rationnelle de son esprit, pas encore colonisée par la terreur, lui disait que s'il criait, il était encore vivant.

Le jeune homme se plia en deux, apparemment touché au ventre. S'effondra. Harleen tira une seconde fois, sans même une hésitation, lui explosant la main droite. Main de tir. Il se replia en position fœtale en braillant tandis que l'ancienne prisonnière se redressait brusquement, le visage déformé par une expression de colère destructrice. Elle attrapa Eloïse par le bras, l'obligea à se relever, canon encore fumant pointé à l'arrière de son crâne. La força à passer sans s'arrêter devant son frère.

Aaron leva un regard embué de larmes de souffrance vers le plafond, maintenant son moignon de main près de son corps, serrant les dents, gémissant doucement. Mais déjà, Harleen et sa nouvelle otage étaient loin. Et le soldat qui passa près de lui ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un coup d'œil. Il se contenta d'un bref sourire narquois, que le jeune agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. crut longtemps avoir imaginé.


	6. VI

**VI**

Ils furent dehors en quelques minutes. Personne ne les vit passer. Loki jouait avec ses illusions comme il jouait avec ses capacités d'hypnose, alternant les deux pour affecter les sens des agents qui couraient en tous sens. Ses propres hommes – d'anciens activistes de l'hydre, recontactés par l'agente 54 – attendaient à une centaine de mètres seulement de l'entrée officielle de la base, avec un fourgon savamment repeint pour ressembler à un véhicule du service postal. Une taupe, à l'intérieur du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait déposé la bombe dans les étages supérieurs, puis l'avait déclenchée à distance, éliminant d'un seul coup une quarantaine d'agents et un étage entier du bâtiment. Une excellente diversion, en plus d'un moyen discret de montrer qu'encore une fois, le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'était pas invulnérable.

À plusieurs reprises, il avait vu la psychiatre de Harleen – Harley, maintenant – ravaler une plainte en passant devant un agent. Seule la menace de l'arme dans son dos l'avait empêchée, à chaque fois, de crier à l'aide. Ça, et le fait qu'elle réalisait, après coup, que personne ne les voyait. Pas une seule fois les agents ne s'étaient retournés sur leur passage. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient détourné le regard de leur cible, alors qu'ils se hâtaient pour sécuriser les étages supérieurs et le lieu de l'explosion.

En arrivant devant le fourgon, blindé de l'intérieur, Loki fit un signe aux hommes, qui arrachèrent Eloïse aux bras de Harley. La brune poussa une plainte aigue, mais ne put rien faire à part se débattre désespérément dans la poigne ferme des deux hommes qui l'entraînaient à l'intérieur du véhicule. Quelques instants plus tard, les agents d'H.Y.D.R.A. démarraient, et s'en allaient discrètement. Harley leva un sourcil.

— Ils étaient là pour quoi ?

— Au cas où ça tourne mal.

— Et maintenant ?

— J'ai juste quelque chose à récupérer, mais ma soirée t'est entièrement réservée.

Harley, radieuse, esquissa un petit pas de danse en entendant cela.

— On peut aller acheter des vêtements ? J'ai l'impression de porter la même chose depuis…

— Dix ans ? sourit Loki.

La jeune femme plissa le nez, légèrement agacée par la taquinerie, mais finit par sourire, elle aussi. Elle attrapa spontanément la main de Loki, qui la tira sans hésitation vers une petite ruelle adjacente. Elle le suivit, sautillant joyeusement. Couina presque de joie lorsqu'elle le vit sortir les clés d'un petit coupé gris métallique garé là, fila immédiatement s'installer sur le siège passager.

Loki démarra sans attendre, et se dirigea immédiatement vers un petit magasin de vêtements qu'il savait être localisé non loin. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il se promenait souvent à pied dans le quartier, faisant du repérage discret à sa manière, profitant du fait qu'il ait un hôtel réservé là. Jusqu'au lendemain, en fait. Ensuite… L'idée le fit sourire. Il avait un programme chargé. Qui incluait pas mal de bazar dans la vie quotidienne de ces pauvres mortels. Une nouvelle rencontre avec les Avengers, peut-être…

Le premier arrêt qu'ils firent fut dans une petite friperie, où Harley se jeta presque sur les vêtements. Elle attrapa d'abord des robes, colorées comme sobres, à la coupe stricte ou franchement provocante, puis fonça sur les pantalons. Loki déboursa ainsi une somme plus que faramineuse – malgré les prix abordables – sans même sourciller. Il l'avait prévu.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans un lieu bien plus intéressant. Un magasin d'armes. Loki changea vaguement d'apparence pour l'occasion, prit même le temps d'apposer une fine illusion sur le visage de Harley pour éviter que les caméras ne la voient telle qu'elle était. Que l'organisation ne les retrouve pas tout de suite.

— Monsieur. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

L'homme qui les accueillait, un type barbu au visage rougeaud, serra la main de Loki avec enthousiasme. Trop d'enthousiasme. Le dieu se contint tout juste pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure immédiatement.

— J'ai votre commande.

— Choisis ce que tu veux, souffla Loki à l'oreille de Harley avant de se tourner vers le vendeur.

Ce dernier plongea la main sous son comptoir, et en retira avec une certaine révérence un petit paquet enveloppé de chiffon. Le glissa à Loki, qui défit lentement les différentes couches de tissu, jusqu'à dévoiler un revolver Chiappa Rhino 60DS, plaqué d'or.

— J'ai eu du mal à trouver un artisan pour le faire dans les délais, mais…

— Mais en fin de compte, le prix en a convaincu un ? sourit Loki avec une fausse amabilité, détaillant l'arme sous toutes ses coutures.

Il prit le temps d'admirer le « HQ » artistiquement gravé sous le chien, les « love » et « hate » s'alternant sur le barillet, les délicats motifs d'or serpentant le long du canon. Effectivement, qui qu'il soit, le graveur avait bien fait son travail. Même si, au vu de la somme investie, il aurait de toute façon été presque obligé.

— C'est vraiment une œuvre d'art, à ce stade… vous comptez l'utiliser, ou juste l'exposer ?

— En, fait, c'est pour elle…

— Mmhm… un très bon choix. Adorable.

Loki avisa le regard avide qui détaillait sa petite _princesse_. Il faillit faire une remarque. Faillit. Mais lorsqu'il vit Harley se retourner, une batte de baseball en main, un éclat sauvage au fond des yeux, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de le faire.


	7. VII

**VII**

— Tu ne veux pas autre chose ? Tu es sûre ?

Harley s'accouda négligemment contre le comptoir, fixa Loki dans les yeux, dédaignant totalement l'autre type. Elle voyait une certaine frustration dans les beaux iris bleu-vert. Même s'il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Oh, non. Elle devinait parfaitement, sans même avoir à regarder sur le côté, ce que ce crétin de vendeur était en train de lorgner. Son décolleté.

— Si je puis me permettre, fit l'homme au même moment, ne voyant pas le dialogue silencieux qui se déroulait pourtant juste sous son nez, c'est un excellent choix. Bois de hêtre, particulièrement solide… vous pratiquez ?

Encore une fois, son regard était bien plus orienté vers la poitrine de la jeune femme que vers l'objet en question.

— On peut dire ça… souffla-t-elle, soufflant une mèche de cheveux loin de son visage.

Elle agrippa un peu plus fermement le manche de la batte. Lui imprima une brusque rotation du poignet, fit pivoter l'ensemble de son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair. Craquement sinistre. Qui, entre les os et le bois, l'avait émis, elle n'en était pas certaine. Mais la batte tint bon, alors que le vendeur reculait d'un pas, sang coulant abondamment de son front. Il ne paraissait tenir sur ses jambes que par miracle.

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Profitant de l'élan accumulé, elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même. Second craquement, bien plus violent. La tête de l'homme explosa sous l'impact, déversant le contenu de la boîte crânienne sur le comptoir de verre.

— Princesse… décidément, tu es surprenante.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

— Sa tête ne me revenait pas.

Loki ricana.

— Moi non plus.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas, la prit par la taille, l'attira à lui.

— Tu es mienne. Et mienne seulement.

Elle ne contesta pas. Ne put que frissonner, perdant brièvement la notion du temps lorsqu'il l'embrassa sauvagement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il sourit, ramena la mèche de cheveux égarée derrière son oreille.

— Prends tout ce qui peut être utile, lui souffla-t-il.

†††

Trois heures plus tard, Harley était allongée en travers du lit de la chambre, la tête reposant sur le torse de Loki. À travers le fin tissu de sa chemise, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière, son pouls stable. Derrière, sur la commode, la télévision diffusait en boucle des images du magasin vidé, des experts s'affairant autour du corps du pauvre vendeur.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient croisé une bonne dizaine de patrouilles, sirènes hurlantes, qui se dirigeaient toutes vers le lieu du crime. Aucune ne s'était arrêtée pour le petit coupé aux allures respectables.

Une fois à l'hôtel, ils avaient dîné ensemble, délaissant les armes dans le coffre du véhicule, et étaient montés s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

— J'ai besoin de toi… souffla la jeune femme d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle ne perçut aucun changement dans ses battements de cœur lorsqu'il répondit :

— Je sais.

Elle aurait pu se sentir blessée qu'il ne dise pas que lui aussi. Mais, pour l'avoir déjà brièvement côtoyé, elle savait que ce n'était pas son genre. Ni de s'attacher, ni de l'admettre si jamais cela arrivait. Elle se contenta d'un sourire lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ferma les yeux, se cala instinctivement sur le rythme stable de sa respiration.

Et, brusquement, il fut sur elle. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sous son haut. Si elle avait eu de la résistance, elle aurait fondu comme neige au soleil. Mais elle n'en avait pas. Pas pour lui. Elle était sienne, quoi qu'il décide de faire avec elle.

— Ouvre les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta. Cessa brièvement de respirer en croisant le regard bleu-vert, hypnotique. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et elle eut l'impression d'être parcourue d'un millier de décharges électriques. Elle se cambra instinctivement. Sentit la robe qui glissait vers sa tête. Ne put exhaler que lorsqu'il libéra brièvement ses lèvres pour virer le vêtement.

Par réflexe, elle s'attaqua elle-même à sa chemise. Bouton après bouton, elle remonta lentement jusqu'à ses épaules. Pendant qu'il enlevait ses manches, elle dégrafa son pantalon. Prit une inspiration haletante lorsque, au lieu d'entremêler leurs souffles à nouveau, il traça un sillon de feu de son cou à son nombril rien qu'en laissant ses lèvres errer sur sa peau. Laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il descendit plus bas encore. Et s'abandonna. Totalement.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Eloïse se réveilla au bruit distinctif de talons aiguilles claquant régulièrement contre le sol bétonné. Elle poussa un grognement, l'esprit encore embrumé par les somnifères qu'on lui avait administrés, bougea légèrement sur sa couchette dure. Se rendit compte qu'elle était menottée au lit par un poignet. Ferma brièvement les yeux, le temps que les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Qu'elle se rappelle ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le lit de métal grinça. Le matelas ploya sous un nouveau poids. Eloïse rouvrit les paupières, avisa une silhouette familière. Familière, mais pas identique à ses souvenirs. Maquillée, ongles manucurés, cheveux attachés en deux couettes aux couleurs distinctes. L'autre. Harley Quinn, dans toute sa splendeur.

— Harley…

Elle n'hésita même pas sur le nom. Cette fille, en face d'elle, ce n'était pas Harleen. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Une étrangère, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

— Oui ?

Même la voix était différente. Plus mesurée. Toujours aussi enfantine, mais teintée d'une nuance vicieuse et manipulatrice. Désagréable. Eloïse se redressa en position assise, grimaçante, nauséeuse, avec l'impression que des lutins s'amusaient à taper à coups de pioche sur son crâne.

— Dis-moi que tu as un Paracétamol…

— J'ai l'air de me balader H-24 avec une trousse de secours ?

Eloïse grogna faiblement, tourna légèrement la tête. Vit le garde de la veille, toujours vêtu de l'uniforme du S.H.I.E.L.D., qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Elle cilla.

— Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

Il avait un visage quelconque, celui d'un type que l'on pouvait croiser dans la rue, sans jamais s'en rappeler. Mais lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sarcastique et que ses yeux la transpercèrent, la psychiatre frémit.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ?

Si. Elle savait qu'il le voyait dans son regard effrayé. Elle l'avait deviné, rien qu'à la manière dont Harley l'observait avec adoration. Elle avait un sourire pendu aux lèvres depuis la veille, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle devait probablement voir à travers une quelconque illusion qu'il avait utilisée pour se glisser à l'intérieur des bâtiments du S.H.I.E.L.D. incognito.

_Loki._

Elle ne le dit pas. Se contenta de formuler le nom sur ses lèvres, sans qu'un souffle ne s'échappe de ses poumons. Il esquissa un sourire diabolique. Et l'illusion tomba. Eloïse aurait voulu bondir en arrière, s'éloigner au plus vite. Mais elle était menottée. Aucune chance de s'échapper, aucun moyen de fuir. Elle dut se contenter de sursauter.

Elle se crispa encore plus lorsque, après avoir sorti un téléphone de sa poche, il fronça les sourcils. Puis lui jeta un coup d'œil, et sourit.

_Oh, oh._ Mauvaises nouvelles. D'autant plus si elle était en position de faiblesse.

— Ton frère est prêt à échanger les rôles avec toi, lâcha-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Eloïse se tendit instinctivement.

— Non. Je ne veux pas.

Harley leva un sourcil.

— On t'a demandé ton avis, peut-être ? Moi je veux avoir Aaron sous la main, fit-elle ensuite à l'intention de Loki.

— Bien sûr, princesse.

— Non… Harleen, non. Il ne t'a rien fait, il ne mérite pas…

— Justement ! Justement, il n'a rien fait ! C'était mon meilleur ami, et il m'a laissée pourrir dans une cellule blanche, sans jamais venir me voir !

— Tu sais très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire… tu sais comment fonctionne le S.H.I.E.L.D.

— Mais je m'en fiche ! En dix ans, pas une seule fois il n'a pu négocier une visite ? Alors que toi, tu as pu te débrouiller pour intégrer le S.H.I.E.L.D. _et_ devenir ma psy ?

Silence. Eloïse ne pouvait rien contester à cela. Elle avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour retrouver son amie, mais elle avait agi. Aaron avait toujours prétendu que son rang l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Et, maintenant que Harleen l'obligeait à voir la vérité en face, Eloïse ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Est-ce que Aaron avait vraiment essayé, et s'était fait rembarrer ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'était réellement caché derrière son grade pour ne pas avoir à faire face ? Ne pas avoir à trop culpabiliser ?

†††

— Mais c'est ma sœur !

— Justement. Vous savez pertinemment que nous ne faisons jamais intervenir des agents ayant des relations, de quelque nature que ce soit, avec la victime. Pour éviter des risques inconsidérés. Dois-je vraiment vous le rappeler ?

Aaron baissa la tête.

— Non, monsieur.

— Et, en outre, vous êtes blessé. Restez dans les quartiers de résidence pour vous reposer. Au moins pourrez-vous être sur place pour suivre l'évolution des recherches. Ou rentrez chez vous.

Silence. Grinçant, pour Aaron, qui réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il finit néanmoins par acquiescer, saluer, et tourner les talons.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dehors que son téléphone personnel sonnait. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro inconnu, puis se rappela le bref échange qu'il avait eu le matin même. Dont il n'avait d'ailleurs pas parlé avec son supérieur. Il s'éloigna immédiatement vers un couloir peu fréquenté, décrocha.

— Aaron Ledger ?

— C'est moi.

— Je transmets des informations de la part de l'arlequin.

Aaron fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas la référence.

— Elle refuse votre proposition. Mais en revanche, si vous désirez revoir votre sœur, elle vous propose de coopérer avec elle.

Alors seulement, l'agent comprit qui était le fameux arlequin. Harleen. Mais surtout, il comprit que s'il voulait protéger sa sœur, il allait devoir prendre de gros risques.


	9. IX

**IX**

Sourires éclatants, derrière les illusions, qu'ils étaient les seuls à voir. Avec ses pouvoirs revenus, Loki était heureux de pouvoir manipuler les sens de tout le monde autour de lui. Il accordait une petite exception à Harley, à la fois pour garder son entière confiance et admiration – même si son anneau, qu'elle portait toujours, lui assurait presque cela de toute façon – mais aussi parce qu'il trouvait cela particulièrement amusant. Accorder une fausse confiance à quelqu'un. Voir que, même en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, la jeune femme était prête à se jeter du haut d'un pont pour lui. Littéralement.

Il se pencha vers elle.

— Que serais-tu prête à faire pour moi ?

Elle ne cilla pas en répondant.

— Tout.

— Et désobéirais-tu à un de mes ordres ?

Contrairement à beaucoup, elle s'accorda un bref instant de réflexion.

— Non. Sauf si c'est pour te sauver.

Il sourit.

— Parfait.

Il fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes. Qui abaissa une série de leviers. La rampe d'accès de l'avion cargo dans lequel ils étaient s'ouvrit lentement. L'air glacé s'engouffra en sifflant à l'intérieur, arrachant un cri de surprise à Eloïse, menottée en face du couple. Harley, devinant les intentions de Loki, détacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Campée sur ses talons, elle s'approcha précautionneusement du bord. Jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Croisa le regard bleu-vert, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle fasse ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle s'approcha encore un peu du bord, se mit dos au vide. Et bascula.

Eloïse poussa un cri déchirant. Surtout lorsque Loki fit signe de remonter la rampe. Puis, il détacha sa ceinture à son tour, s'approcha de la psychiatre. Lui tendit un petit boîtier, avec un unique bouton rouge au centre. Et, pendant qu'elle l'observait sans comprendre, il fit afficher sur son téléphone une interface qui paraissait évoluer constamment. Eloïse jeta un coup d'œil aux nombres, et aux annotations. L'un des nombres était l'altitude. Et il décroissait de façon exponentielle. L'autre était la vitesse. Qui augmentait un peu plus à chaque seconde. La psychiatre n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des données de la chute libre – et actuelle – de Harleen.

— Maintenant. Vous appuyez là-dessus, le mécanisme de verrouillage qui empêche son parachute de s'ouvrir sera désactivé, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais elle va atterrir sur une aire désaffectée du S.H.I.E.L.D., où votre frère l'attend. En la sauvant, vous sacrifiez potentiellement sa carrière à lui. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher de choisir.

— Vous ne ferez pas ça. Vous n'allez pas juste la laisser tomber comme ça. Elle vous fait confiance.

Il esquissa une ombre de sourire, qui fit frémir la psychiatre.

— Justement. Elle est prête à tout. Même à mourir pour moi. Mais seriez-vous prête à mettre sa vie en danger pour me prouver que je me préoccupe assez d'elle pour la sauver malgré tout ?

Eloïse croisa son regard. N'y lut aucune hésitation. Il était prêt à sacrifier Harleen si cela était nécessaire. Cela ne le dérangeait même pas vraiment. Mais il attendait son choix. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller, elle.

— Tic tac, fit-il, avant de se diriger vers la cabine de pilotage.

Paralysée, Eloïse ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne faisait que regarder, sans vraiment les voir, les chiffres, qui défilaient à toute allure. Paraissaient même accélérer. Ce qui était probable. Ils avaient larguée Harleen à sept kilomètres du sol. En combinaison thermique. Mais même. Elle filait, telle une comète, droit vers sa mort. Et c'était à Eloïse de décider si elle vivrait ou non.

_Tic tac._

Quatre mille mètres. La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Son frère ou sa meilleure amie. Le risque ou la mort certaine. L'inconnu ou l'impact. C'était l'un de ces choix supposés qu'elle donnait en général à ses patients. Sauf que là, c'était réel. En attestaient ses paumes moites, son rythme cardiaque erratique, sa respiration hachée, ses pensées plus que troubles.

Aaron… que lui était-il arrivé ? Avec qui était-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais pour le moment, il survivait.

_Tic tac._

Trois mille mètres. La vitesse de chute dépassa encore un nouveau seuil. Eloïse se mordit les lèvres. La pulpe de son pouce effleura le haut du bouton.

Vie ou mort.

Frère ou amie.

Elle pressa. Bien trop fort. Ferma les yeux. Laissa aller sa tête contre la cloison métallique.

_Tic tac._


	10. X

**X**

L'air sifflait aux oreilles de Harley. Elle souriait, à la fois surexcitée et amusée par cette chute impromptue et vertigineuse. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, remplaçait tout le reste. Elle n'avait pas peur. Cette chute libre, alors qu'elle aurait dû la terrifier, la rendait plus vivante. Elle éclata d'un rire libérateur, follement amusé, en réalisant qu'elle commençait à voir le dessin précis du sol loin en dessous.

Sauter en parachute n'avait jamais fait partie de sa formation d'agente classique, au S.H.I.E.L.D. Gamine, elle avait toujours eu le vertige. Elle se rendait compte, aujourd'hui, que c'était ridicule. L'estomac qui remontait, les tripes qui se contractaient, l'impression de n'avoir rien en dessous de soi sur des dizaines de centaines de mètres, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Et elle n'avait pas froid. N'était pas en manque d'oxygène, étonnamment, alors qu'elle avait sauté à sept mille mètres. Elle chutait, à chaque instant un peu plus vite. Et elle réalisait que si elle mourait ainsi, elle serait heureuse. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son altimètre. Sourit. Quatre mille mètres. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se roula en boule, fit une roulade dans le vide. Rit encore, amusée par le nombre de possibilités, presque infini, qui s'ouvraient devant elle.

Une fois stabilisée, elle se laissa basculer légèrement, pour foncer vers le sol les pieds en avant. Sentit, en tendant les pointes pour plus d'aérodynamisme, qu'elle accélérait encore un peu. Trois mille mètres. Elle sourit. Se cambra à nouveau, pour revenir à l'horizontale, et ainsi ralentir un peu. Perçut soudain une légère vibration, émanant de son poignet, se propager dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Ainsi, Eloïse avait appuyé. Elle avait décidé de l'aider. Probablement pour ne pas avoir de sang sur la conscience, mais malgré tout, elle avait pressé le bouton. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas de mécanisme de blocage du parachute. Si à mille cinq cent mètres, Harley n'avait pas ressenti la vibration, elle aurait détaché l'altimètre à son poignet pour le laisser tomber, et elle aurait ouvert son parachute. Mais maintenant qu'Eloïse avait fait son choix…

Elle s'accorda encore quelques secondes de chute libre. Juste pour le plaisir. Puis, elle tira fermement sur la cordelette qui commandait le déploiement de sa voile.

Le choc faillit lui démettre les épaules, tant elle était mal positionnée. Mais, en sentant qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, elle ne put que rire. Et, de toute façon, elle aurait ri même si la voile ne s'était pas ouverte.

Harley termina sa chute en dérivant tranquillement jusqu'à la zone d'atterrissage indiquée sur son GPS. Dans son oreillette – qu'elle avait sortie à cinq cent mètres du sol – elle entendait les agents d'H.Y.D.R.A. communiquer entre eux alors qu'ils prenaient position. Dès qu'elle fut à terre, six uniformes noirs l'entourèrent, l'aidèrent à se défaire de son parachute, et la guidèrent vers une petite clairière à l'écart de tout, où trois autres soldats entouraient un homme, armes pointées.

— Aaron, quel plaisir de te voir !

Aaron ne releva pas le sarcasme dans la voix. Il avait trois canons braqués sur sa tête, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de l'ironie. Mais, voyant qu'il ne risquait pas de réagir, même si elle le provoquait, Harley fit un signe aux soldats.

— Les gars, cool. C'est un _ami_. N'est-ce pas ?

L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. avala sa salive, mais hocha la tête. Il avait accepté de s'embarquer là-dedans. Pour sa sœur. Maintenant, il devait assumer. Peu importe ce qui lui tomberait dessus, sa sœur en valait la peine. Et puis, la blonde, qui avait un jour été son amie, lui faisait peur. Profondément, viscéralement. Il était chamboulé, jusqu'au fin fond de son âme. Il se souvenait qu'Eloïse avait dit que Harleen avait changé… mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que ce soit… ainsi. Cette fine brindille, habillée d'un simple short et d'un T-Shirt trop court, en talons vertigineux et maquillée comme jamais auparavant, ce n'était pas Harleen. C'était cette « autre » elle, qu'Eloïse avait mentionnée. C'était celle qui portait sans hésitation un calibre à la ceinture, elle qui auparavant détestait ça, celle qui mentait et assassinait probablement sans ciller, celle qui jouait maintenant avec une batte de base-ball tachée d'écarlate. Aaron préféra ne pas demander si c'était bien du sang.

Les hommes en noir l'escortèrent jusqu'à une petite colline non loin, qui s'avéra très vite être en réalité une entrée secrète masquée par la mousse et l'herbe. Il fut obligé de descendre les escaliers, uniquement éclairé par les torches des fusils, jusqu'aux entrailles de cette base secrète. Les conditions de son déplacement, son voyage à l'arrière d'un fourgon, bâillonné, en camisole de force, lui revinrent brièvement. Il fit de son mieux pour les chasser, nerveux.

Il était rentré chez lui, comme il l'avait dit à son officier supérieur. Mais, au lieu de rester là, en sécurité, il était ensuite allé au lieu de rendez-vous qu'on lui avait communiqué. Et, dès lors, tout était parti en vrille. Il avait été embarqué de force pour une destination inconnue, fouillé, dépouillé de tous ses biens. Il savait bien que « tout faire pour sauver ma sœur » le condamnait dès le début… mais il avait espéré au moins la revoir. Mais maintenant qu'il était au fond d'une base secrète, sans la moindre idée d'une vague localisation, il abandonnait cet espoir.

Sans espoir, il ne lui resta très vite que la peur. La terreur de se perdre dans un labyrinthe obscur, d'être abandonné, de ne pas survivre, de devenir un cobaye pour une quelconque expérience… Plus les scénarios possibles défilaient dans son esprit, et plus il était terrorisé.

Aussi, lorsque la lumière apparut enfin devant lui, il eut un mouvement de recul, très vite maîtrisé par ses bourreaux qui lui rappelèrent, sans délicatesse, qu'il n'avait pas le choix.


	11. XI

**XI**

Pendant qu'une demi-douzaine de scientifiques s'occupait de vérifier l'état d'Aaron, Harleen fut entraînée à part par un autre homme. Petit, trapu, des cheveux blancs en bataille, il avait l'air du parfait sosie d'Einstein. Lorsqu'elle lui en fit la remarque, il se contenta de rire, et sortit de la poche de sa blouse une petite oreillette, qu'il lui tendit avec précaution et révérence.

— Pourquoi vous portez des gants ?

Elle portait bien ses mitaines, mais c'était plus une question d'esthétique que de nécessité. Alors que lui, n'étant pas dans un environnement confiné de laboratoire, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt du latex qui couvrait sa peau.

— Je préfère minimiser les risques d'accidents… l'Empereur serait furieux si vous étiez transformée.

Harleen fronça les sourcils.

— Transformée ?

— Il ne vous a pas expliqué ?

— Il m'a dit que vous le feriez…

— Oh.

Le visage du scientifique se troubla un instant. Se froissa, se déforma, comme s'il était fait de plâtre mou ou de cire qu'une main enfantine s'amusait à malaxer. Lorsqu'il se stabilisa enfin, l'homme n'avait plus rien d'un Einstein. Il ressemblait plutôt à Franklin Delano Roosevelt, l'ancien président. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole, même sa voix avait changé.

— Je suis un Phalanx, une espèce techno-organique au service de l'Empereur. Nous nous multiplions par transmission d'un virus, qui transforme tout être vivant en l'un des nôtres. Et ce virus se transmet par contact, d'où mes précautions.

Harleen hocha la tête, fascinée. Loki avait orchestré une invasion, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de conquérir les humains par la force, il infiltrait son espèce au sein de la population, la laissait se multiplier. Les humains perdraient lentement du terrain, deviendraient un à un des membres de cette espèce alien.

— Et… ça ?

Elle leva la main pour montrer l'oreillette, puis la glissa dans son oreille.

— Nous sommes tous télépathiquement reliés. Une sorte de… ruche. Cette oreillette vous permettra, à vous, de communiquer avec nous tous.

Harleen appuya sur un petit bouton. Et, instantanément, faillit tomber, à la renverse sous le choc, tant l'analogie avec la ruche était troublante. Elle… sentait les milliers d'êtres vivants, tous reliés, communiquant tous à chaque seconde. Ils ne formaient tous qu'un seul et même organisme, à la cohésion inébranlable. Un unique corps, tout entier dévoué au service de Loki. Tout était mis en commun : souvenirs, expériences, compétences. Le concept même de libre-arbitre était à peine une notion abstraite, reléguée au rang d'insanité humaine. Chacun avait accès, à tout instant, aux pensées des autres, ce qui excluait les secrets, les trahisons, la peur de l'autre. Ils ne formaient tous qu'un seul et même tout.

Dès qu'ils perçurent sa présence, les autres Phalanx lui souhaitèrent tous la bienvenue au sein de la Ruche. Elle fut assaillie par des pensées positives, de messages de soutien, assurée que quoi qu'elle demande, ils le feraient.

Noyée dans ce flot d'informations qui la submergeaient, elle fit la seule chose à sa portée. Elle les remercia rapidement, d'une simple pensée, qu'elle devina être transmise dans toute la communauté, éteignit son oreillette, et se laissa aller contre un mur.

— C'est… magique… murmura-t-elle, extatique, une étincelle de folie luisant au fond de ses yeux. Mais flippant…

— Vous êtes humaine, fit le scientifique sans broncher, votre esprit n'est pas calibré pour un tel flux d'information. Ce n'est qu'à utiliser en cas de réelle nécessité. Mais l'Empereur tenait à ce que vous ayez cette oreillette.

Harleen acquiesça, se détourna, considérant l'affaire entendue.

— Ah, et… miss Quinn ?

Agréablement surprise par l'appellation, elle pivota pour faire face au scientifique à nouveau.

— Le sujet de test que vous nous avez amené… on aurait besoin de… comment dire… l'amocher un peu, avant sa transformation. Mais on a besoin de votre autorisation…

Harleen laissa échapper un rire odieux, cruel.

— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien m'en occuper moi-même.

†††

Laissé dans une petite cellule vide de deux mètres sur deux, entouré d'épais barreaux de fer, Aaron n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir contre le mur de béton glacial. Il aurait bien pu tourner en rond, mais il n'en avait plus l'énergie. On lui avait fait subir une batterie de tests, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres : prises de sang – plutôt classique – contrôles dentaires et oculaires, course sur tapis, réflexes… Il se sentait vidé. Même si sa vie au S.H.I.E.L.D. lui imposait régulièrement des exercices physiques intenses, n'ayant pas vraiment dormi depuis plus de trente-six heures, il était épuisé.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissa glisser en position allongée. Eloïse… où était-elle ? Que lui avaient-ils imposé ? Et, au fond, qui étaient ces « ils » qui travaillaient avec Harleen ?

L'ancienne agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait montré aucune peine à leur faire confiance, alors qu'elle était en fuite avec « eux » depuis deux jours seulement. Pire, elle semblait pouvoir les commander, puisque tout ce qu'elle demandait était immédiatement exécuté. Mais elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur pendant dix ans…

En voyant apparaître les collants résilles dans son champ de vision, chaussés dans des bottines stiletto, Aaron espéra qu'il pourrait obtenir quelques réponses. Mais à quel prix ?

Il voulut se lever. Un violent coup de pied dans son visage l'en empêcha. Son crâne cogna contre le mur, il poussa un gémissement. Sa vision se troubla brièvement. Il eut néanmoins le temps de voir Harleen raffermir sa prise sur sa batte de baseball. Il se replia instinctivement en boule, bras en croix pour protéger sa tête. Poussa un gémissement lorsque le premier coup l'atteignit dans les côtes, un autre dans le dos.

— Harleen… murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque, juste avant que l'air ne soit expulsé de ses poumons.

— C'est Harley Quinn, maintenant. Tu le saurais, si tu étais venu me voir…

Coup de pied dans son moignon de main, coup de batte sur son dos. Elle était déchaînée. Une furie, qui frappait à l'aveuglette, seulement guidée par la rage, la tristesse et la haine.

Pour une fois, Harleen était lucide, consciente du monstre qu'elle était devenue. Elle se voyait, comme dans un miroir, revivait chaque instant d'emprisonnement, chaque faux espoir, chaque heure supplémentaire de solitude. Elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour la sauver. Qu'elle avait coulé à pic dans l'obscurité de la folie il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Mais les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues provenaient d'une autre vie, plus calme, plus normale, celle qu'elle se rappelait avoir désirée. Et perdue.


	12. XII

**XII**

L'énorme avion cargo se posa au sol presque six heures après son décollage, à l'autre bout du continent américain, sur une grande piste privée louée pour l'occasion, hors des radars du S.H.I.E.L.D. Depuis ses affres avec les Avengers, et depuis l'échec du premier plan d'invasion – qui n'était de toute façon pas le sien – Loki misait plutôt sur la discrétion. Il n'avait jamais réellement sous-estimé les humains. En revanche, il s'était toujours cru naturellement supérieur à eux. Ce qui était toujours véridique, selon lui. Mais il jouait en faisant preuve de plus de prudence, en soignant les détails de son plan.

L'agent 43, qui les attendait sur le bitume, ne perdit pas de temps. Seul homme non casqué parmi le groupe de soldats, il se détacha de ses pairs pour aller saluer le dieu.

— Votre Altesse, fit-il, mettant un genou en terre.

Contrairement à son frère, Loki n'était plus vraiment pointilleux sur sa dénomination. Qu'il soit pour les humains – et les Phalanx – un dieu, un maître ou un empereur, ce n'était plus sa tasse de thé. En revanche, qu'ils le reconnaissent comme leur supérieur, ça, c'était essentiel. Aussi, lorsque le nouvellement transformé Phalanx s'agenouilla devant lui, il esquissa un sourire satisfait.

— Des nouvelles ?

— Harleen Quinzel détient maintenant l'oreillette. Et le prisonnier Ledger est en cours de transformation.

Eloïse, qui descendait le long de la rampe, mains liées dans le dos et sac de toile sur la tête, poussa un gémissement étouffé. Loki acquiesça tranquillement, sans prêter attention à la jeune psychiatre.

— Et les ogives ?

— Les scientifiques travaillent sur le virus dispersif. Selon eux, il sera prêt en fin de semaine. Et nous aurons les codes dès demain aussi.

— Parfait. Je veux que tout soit lancé dès que possible. Et elle, emmène-la au Manoir. Harley risque de s'ennuyer sans sa meilleure amie…

L'agent 43 hocha la tête. Sans échanger un geste ou un regard, les quinze soldats de son groupe – tous des Phalanx – se mirent en mouvement. Trois récupérèrent Eloïse, la conduisirent jusqu'à une voiture, et s'en allèrent sans mot dire. Onze se dirigèrent vers le cargo, commencèrent à décharger tout ce qui avait été transporté. Un fit un signe aux soldats encore humains, qui le suivirent vers un fourgon militaire. Et le dernier, ainsi que 43, accompagnèrent Loki jusqu'à une Chrysler noire

Le dieu s'affala sur la banquette arrière, se repassant les évènements des deux dernières semaines. Durant son sommeil, l'agent 54 avait énormément déblayé le terrain. Elle avait géré toute la partie administrative, fait une liste de personnes à transformer en premier – des scientifiques et des politiciens, en grande majorité – accueilli le premier Phalanx sur Terre. C'était elle qui avait réellement lancé l'invasion, trois mois avant le réveil de Loki. Quand celui-ci avait repris connaissance, les cerveaux les plus brillants et les plus puissants de la planète étaient déjà sous son contrôle. Les plus grandes armées mondiales avait très vite suivi, puisque les infectés devenaient eux-mêmes contagieux trois heures après avoir contracté le virus. Il ne restait plus qu'à contaminer les masses, et Loki avait pour cela la solution idéale : des ogives nucléaires modifiées, qui au lieu de disperser des particules radioactives enverraient dans l'air le virus techno-organique.

Déjà, Loki savait que la partie était presque gagnée. Il suffisait juste de ne plus faire d'erreurs.

†††

Lorsque Aaron rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus Aaron Ledger. Il était un Phalanx, qui gardait par confort l'apparence de l'être humain qu'il avait été auparavant, mais il n'était plus cet humain. Il n'était qu'un esprit, parmi tant d'autres, dans la Communauté. Cette communauté qui l'avait accueilli avec plaisir, qui lui avait mentalement souhaité la bienvenue. Qui lui avait immédiatement laissé accéder à toutes les informations nécessaires à sa compréhension.

Aaron perçut intuitivement le scientifique qui venait vers lui avant même de le voir apparaître dans son champ de vision. Immédiatement, le chercheur aux allures d'Einstein lui ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, le laissa sortir.

— _Navré. Mais c'était nécessaire._

— _Je sais._

Et Aaron savait. Savait que, s'il n'avait pas été contenu, il aurait probablement essayé de refuser la transformation. Idiot humain qu'il avait été. Mais il ne l'était plus. Ses souvenirs, ses expériences, tout venait s'ajouter à la base de données communes. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait vécu, et personne ne jugeait. Ils savaient tous que ce qui appartenait à leur passé d'humains n'était plus d'actualité, sauf lorsque cela pouvait servir.

Instinctivement, Aaron savait aussi pourquoi il avait été transformé. Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre. Il devina sa mission, ses objectifs, se contenta d'un hochement de tête de remerciement envers son pair, et se mit en route sans un mot. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Il revint au S.H.I.E.L.D. trois jours plus tard, demanda à reprendre son service. Personne ne le lui refusa. On l'informa que les recherches de sa sœur se poursuivaient activement, et il affecta un désespoir contenu quant à sa disparition. On l'affecta à un poste de bureau, puisque son moignon de main de tir l'empêchait maintenant d'être un agent de terrain. Il accepta tout sans sourciller, infecta discrètement la moitié de ses anciens collègues en serrant des mains. Il fut efficace. Discret. Indétectable.

Et la chance lui sourit totalement lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, il eut l'occasion de croiser une femme aux cheveux flamme que tout le monde au S.H.I.E.L.D. connaissait. Natasha Romanoff, la Veuve Noire.

Dans son esprit, des milliers de Phalanx se focalisèrent soudain sur lui.

— Agent Romanoff ? fit-il, alors que ses pairs lui soufflaient des bouts de phrase et des idées.

La femme se retourna, lui fit face.

— Vous êtes ?

— Agent Ledger, niveau cinq.

— J'aurais voulu… vous demander un service. Ma sœur, Eloïse, était psychiatre affectée à l'agent Quinzel. Celle qui portait l'anneau de Loki.

La femme devant lui se crispa légèrement à la mention du nom, maintenant totalement à l'écoute du jeune homme, qui poursuivit :

— Je suis quasiment certain qu'elle a été kidnappée. Est-ce que vous pourriez…?

— Je ferai ce que je peux. Vous êtes…?

— Ledger.

Avisant le petit morceau de chair à découvert dans les mitaines de combat de la femme, il tendit sa main valide. Elle serra spontanément, ne se doutant pas que des milliards de particules virales venaient se déposer sur sa peau, s'infiltraient dans ses cellules en un seul et bref contact.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux, assura-t-elle.

Un tonnerre de félicitations déferla dans l'esprit d'Aaron alors qu'il regardait la femme s'éloigner. Il venait de porter un coup fatal au S.H.I.E.L.D. Aux Avengers. À l'humanité toute entière.


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Harley était elle aussi sortie de la base scientifique des Phalanx, mais elle était partie dans la direction opposée à Aaron. Elle fut à San Francisco en une petite dizaine d'heures, avec la moto mise à sa disposition. Et, dès son arrivée, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se jeter dans les bras de Loki et de l'embrasser. Elle avait abandonné ses derniers regrets loin derrière elle, sur la route. Elle avant abandonné Harleen Quinzel, pour réellement devenir Harley Quinn. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Plus de souvenirs au goût doux-amer. Elle était enfin elle-même.

Et, dans les bras de Loki, avec leurs lèvres unies et leurs souffles mêlés, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être chez elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant sa tendresse, cherchant son affection.

— Loki ?

— Oui, princesse ?

— Les plans… il y a deux ou trois petites choses avec lesquelles je ne suis pas d'accord.

Elle avait suivi les préparations durant tout le trajet. Elle avait gardé son oreillette tout le long, à la fois pour s'habituer au bruissement constant, à ce flux d'informations perpétuel, et parce qu'elle savait que c'était désormais son devoir. Prise dans ces méandres mentaux, elle avait failli plus d'une fois provoquer un accident, mais était toujours parvenue à s'en sortir.

— Comme par exemple ?

Harley souffla la mèche bleue qui tombait devant son œil, la cala derrière son oreille. Esquissa un sourire timide.

— Une conquête totale, c'est cool. Stratégiquement parlant. Mais si tu n'as plus d'ennemis… avec qui on pourra s'amuser ?

Il fronça d'abord les sourcils puis, devinant où elle voulait en venir, sourit à son tour, mais avec un air bien plus mauvais.

— Tu voudrais en garder combien ?

— Je ne sais pas… mille, deux mille ?

Il hocha la tête sans broncher. Voyant – indirectement, par l'intermédiaire de Harley – son approbation, les Phalanx commencèrent aussitôt à envisager de construire une enceinte de confinement. Une petite ville, pour les heureux élus.

— Et, aussi… sept milliards de Phalanx, ce n'est pas un peu… trop ?

Il éclata de rire, franchement amusé.

— J'aime ta façon de penser… mais non. Avec sept milliards, et la technologie des Phalanx, une coordination totale, nous pourrons conquérir l'univers. Est-ce que ça te plairait ?

Elle lui rendit un sourire étincelant, sautilla un bref instant sur place, trop enthousiaste pour se contenir, puis fila à l'étage avec l'idée de choisir ses heureux « élus ». Et, de fait, trop prise par ses projets, elle ne remarqua pas le rayon blanc aveuglant qui déchirait le ciel, transportant avec lui un Asgardien.

Loki, en revanche, fut dans le jardin dans les secondes qui suivaient. Il s'attendait à une visite de ce genre depuis son réveil. Justement parce qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler ses projets à la vue de Heimdall, il se doutait que le conseil d'Asgard enverraient un émissaire lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Et cet émissaire fut une jeune femme, brune, aux yeux chocolat, armée de pied en cap, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

— Lady Sif, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, s'inclinant bien trop bas pour être honnête.

— Loki.

Aucune sympathie dans leurs yeux, que ce soit chez lui ou chez elle. Si elle le fixait sans animosité, lui la regardait avec cette étincelle de malice au fond des yeux, cette étincelle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

— Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va mon frère ?

C'était une pure politesse que de demander, puisque Loki s'en fichait comme jamais auparavant, mais il souhaitait faire tourner la conversation. La mener là où il voulait, ne pas la laisser prendre l'avantage.

— Thor va bien, répondit-elle sans préciser, omettant volontairement la partie qui la concernait.

Ils se fixaient en chiens de faïence, tous deux armés. Tous deux se rappelaient trop bien de leur dernière rencontre, tous deux savaient qu'ils pensaient aux mêmes souvenirs. Leurs années ensemble. Un millénaire de tranquillité, à peine entrecoupé de petites disputes une fois tous les cinquante ou cent ans. Ils auraient pu être solides, ils auraient pu rester ensemble pour l'éternité. Ils auraient formé le couple le plus majestueux d'Asgard, Frigga et Odin peut-être exceptés. Ils auraient pu.

Puis était venue la rupture. Cette faille béante, provoquée par une simple vérité, et une seule décision. Un petit pas en arrière, qui avait ruiné mille ans de confiance mutuelle idéale. Une faille béante, qui faisait toujours souffrir Sif. Et Loki le savait. Il le voyait, qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Pas cessé de regretter.

— Et la mortelle que tu tortures ? finit par demander la guerrière. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Que je torture ? s'offusqua théâtralement Loki. Elle m'aime. Comme toi tu m'as aimé. Sauf que son amour à elle est plus durable.

Il vit le coup porter. Vit les larmes affluer dans les yeux sombres, vit la douleur qu'elle portait. Et faillit le regretter, un bref instant. Faillit, seulement.

— Retourne sur Asgard. Ce sera fini dans trois jours, et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. À moins d'exterminer la race humaine entière, mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce que mon frère aimerait. Restez loin de moi, et je resterai loin de vous.

Elle le vit. Elle vit le roi, juste et digne, qu'il aurait pu être si on lui en avait offert la chance. Elle vit les grandes choses qu'il aurait pu accomplir, la paix qu'il aurait pu instaurer. Il était plus royal dans son attitude que Thor ne le serait jamais, même si, ces dix dernières années, il avait mûri et pris son rôle à cœur.

Elle vit aussi toute cette énergie perdue, gâchée. Ces espoirs détruits. Elle vit qu'il cherchait encore son but, qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à se définir sans sa famille. Mais surtout, elle vit qu'il avait tiré un trait définitif sur son passé. Il était trop tard.

Aussi, elle leva la tête, larmes perlant au coin de ses joues. Se laissa emporter par le rayon, qui descendit du ciel dès qu'elle souffla le nom du gardien du Bifröst. Ne laissa derrière elle qu'un murmure. Un dernier adieu.

— Je suis désolée.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

Harley explosa la vitre d'un coup de batte, chipa le petit sac à main qui lui avait un peu trop littéralement tapé dans l'œil, au nez et à la barbe des caméras. Sourit, alors que Loki, masqué par une illusion, se contentait de rire, et que l'alarme stridente se déclenchait. Il était trois heures du matin, quelques heures à peine les séparaient du lancement de la phase principale de leur plan. Ils avaient décidé de s'amuser encore un peu. Après, le nombre d'humains deviendrait un peu trop limité.

— Comment ça se passe, en fait ? demanda Harley.

— Ceux qui sont touchés par le virus d'abord vont subir une métamorphose rapide. Quelques minutes à peine. Et, de fait, ils seront immunisés contre les radiations. Les autres…

Il haussa les sourcils, ne détaillant pas. Harley sourit. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre. Un peu plus de carnage, un peu moins d'anticipation. Quelques centaines de milliers de morts, ou plus. _Ce sera beaucoup plus drôle ! _avait-elle plaidé. Sous les suppliques, il avait fini par céder. Un tiers des ogives américaines – soit environ deux mille – répandraient en fait le virus techno-organique des Phalanx. Les autres… décimeraient ce qui restait de la population humaine. Aux quelques deux mille que Harley avait fait kidnapper dans les trois derniers jours.

Avisant une jolie robe dans une vitrine voisine, Harley fit subir à l'étalage le même sort que celui du magasin précédent. Le verre se fendit dans un tintement cristallin, s'éparpilla au sol. Loki avisa deux passants, qui sortaient d'une ruelle voisine. En voyant ce qui semblait être, à distance, un duo de cambrioleurs armés, ils tournèrent les talons sans une hésitation, disparurent à nouveau dans l'ombre de la ruelle d'où ils étaient venus. Loki sourit.

— Tu penses qu'on va avoir de la compagnie ? sourit la jeune femme en attrapant la robe.

Elle la posa droit sur son buste, vit qu'elle n'était absolument pas à la bonne taille, soupira, et la jeta à nouveau parmi les débris. Puis, elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Loki, avec l'impression que rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait définitivement abandonné les derniers restes de conscience humaine. Elle se sentait totalement elle-même, là où elle était, telle qu'elle était. Démoniaque, violente, monstrueuse pour tout autre que lui. Mais Loki l'appréciait telle qu'elle était maintenant, et cela suffisait à Harley.

Un millier de petites décharges électriques parcoururent le corps de Harley lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Loki se glisser autour de sa taille. Il se tourna vers elle. Tout de suite, elle en oublia de respirer. Face à ces yeux bleu-vert, elle s'oubliait totalement. Incapable de penser à autre chose que leurs lèvres unies, elle se dressa un peu plus haut sur ses stilettos, et l'embrassa.

Cette fois-ci fut différente des autres. Elle le sentit immédiatement. Il était plus froid, plus mesuré. Plus distant. Il pensait à autre chose.

Ce fut grâce à lui, et à cette distance, qu'elle échappa de peu au rayon d'énergie qui fusait vers eux. Loki le vit, fit un simple pas sur le côté, gardant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Harley sentit la chaleur de l'explosion, dans son dos, qui envoya des éclats de béton dans toutes les directions. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonna encore une brève seconde au baiser. Puis se détacha, malgré son corps qui lui hurlait le contraire.

Loki lui rendit un sourire appréciateur, puis se tourna entièrement vers le nouvel arrivant, qu'il connaissait très bien.

— Stark. Quel plaisir.

— Loki. Ce n'est pas partagé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon équipe ?

Loki laissa échapper un rire. Il devinait la frustration de l'homme, sous son armure, même s'il ne voyait pas son visage. Dommage.

— Quelle équipe ? s'enquit-il poliment. L'assemblage disparate de monstres que vous appeliez les Avengers ? Pas besoin de vous prendre la tête avec eux. Le soldat est mort, les espions ne sont plus les vôtres. Vous avez déjà perdu.

Il vit presque Tony Stark froncer les sourcils, derrière son masque, alors que sa voix métallisée résonnait :

— Perdu ? Comment ça perdu ? À part vous balader avec votre nouvelle copine, vous n'avez rien fait.

Harley faillit parler. Faillit seulement lui balancer leur plan en plein dans la figure. La poigne ferme, autour de son bras, qui se resserra imperceptiblement durant une fraction de seconde, l'en empêcha. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Loki ne voulait pas qu'Iron Man connaisse les détails. Logique. Elle se tut. Puis, après réflexion, se détacha de l'emprise du dieu, s'avança à pas lents, mesurés, vers l'homme de métal. Lentement, langoureusement, elle s'accouda contre son épaule, fit glisser ses ongles de gel limés en pointe le long du masque doré.

— Tu voudrais savoir, n'est-ce pas… Tu voudrais vraiment ?

Elle sourit, devinant l'hésitation de l'homme. La repousser, loin, ou la laisser s'approcher encore, et éventuellement lui dévoiler quelque chose. Elle lui laissa encore une seconde supplémentaire, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, elle. Et, quand il ne se décida pas, elle agit.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit si rapide. En un clin d'œil, elle avait échangé sa batte pour le calibre à sa ceinture. Et elle tira, trois fois d'affilée, si vite que même l'arme eut du mal à suivre, droit dans le réacteur au centre de l'armure. La première balle, explosive, fissura le réacteur. La seconde s'enfonça profondément à l'intérieur de l'armure, détruisant les circuits, arrachant câbles et composantes électroniques, s'écrasa contre la dernière barrière métallique en la fracturant. La troisième, à nouveau explosive, éclata à l'intérieur la poitrine de l'homme.

Harley recula. Iron Man resta debout une seconde supplémentaire. Puis, il vacilla, tomba sur ses genoux. S'effondra, face contre terre. Et ne bougea plus.

— Princesse.

Elle pivota, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

— Oui ?

Loki n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. À quelques pas d'eux seulement, le Bifröst s'ouvrit, imprima son motif incandescent dans le béton, se rétracta en laissant un visage plus que connu en face du couple.


	15. XV

**XV**

— Thor.

L'actuel roi asgardien ne s'embarrassa pas de salutations. Il avança à grandes enjambées sur le couple, frappa Harley de son poing fermé, l'envoyant voler au loin, puis attrapa son frère par le col.

— J'ai envoyé Sif pour voir si tu avais changé, grinça-t-il, furieux. Te convaincre, au mieux, d'abandonner tes plans déments. Elle est la seule que tu aurais écoutée, à une époque. Mais au lieu de ça, qu'est-ce que je découvre ? Que…

— Que je ruine ton monde, que je tue tes amis, et que je suis toujours un monstre, le coupa Loki d'une voix peinée. Je sais.

Thor s'interrompit, incertain de la tournure que prenait la discussion. Il considéra un moment son frère, pensif. Finit par le relâcher, recula d'un pas.

— Et tu ne veux vraiment pas changer ça ? Arrêter d'être celui, à l'écart, dont tout le monde se méfie, même sa famille ? Arrêter d'en vouloir au monde pour quelque chose qui n'a, au fond, pas vraiment d'importance ? Arrêter de n'être que cette étiquette que tout le monde a plaquée sur ton front il y a onze ans ?

Loki savait que Thor avait raison. Il se détestait, parce qu'il le savait, et qu'au fond, il voulait retrouver ce frère qu'il avait perdu. Il sentait ce manque, au fond de sa poitrine, comme une brûlure déchirante, qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'il avait causé la mort de sa mère. Il se haïssait pour cela. Profondément. Il avait causé la mort de celle qui s'était toujours le mieux occupée de lui. Et, aujourd'hui, il rejetait tous ceux qui lui avaient un jour été proches.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Secoua lentement la tête, une ombre de rictus désolé aux lèvres, trop douloureusement conscient du monstre qu'il était devenu.

— Est-ce que je le peux encore ?

C'était une voix brisée qui avait posé la question. Un enfant, dans l'âme, qui n'aspirait qu'à la rédemption, mais qui n'y croyait plus vraiment. Il avait trop vu, trop fait, pour être accepté tel qu'il était. Il avait fait trop de mal aux autres, avait trop souffert lui-même de leur rejet.

Thor vit la faille, dans les yeux de son frère. Il vit le gouffre béant, que le manque d'amour et de confiance avait creusé. Il vit l'amour-propre miné, la foi en d'autres rongée par les échecs perpétuels et les coups de couteau dans le dos. Il attrapa le poignet ganté de fer de Loki, le serra, si fort qu'il crut imprimer la marque de ses doigts dans le métal.

— J'ai confiance en toi. Mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien.

Choc. Loki mit un bon moment à digérer l'absence totale d'hésitation dans la voix de son frère.

Quand il y fut enfin parvenu, il avala difficilement sa salive. Puis baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir les yeux bleus perçants, qui, pour la première fois en mille ans de vie commune, semblaient voir à travers lui comme à travers de l'eau de roche. Il finit par reculer d'un pas. Mais Thor ne le lâcha pas.

— Écoute. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Sois roi, parmi tes sujets sans âme. Vois si ça te plaît vraiment. Laisse-moi juste sauver une poignée d'humains. Ils ne sont pas tous aussi terribles qu'on pourrait le croire. Ils méritent d'être sauvés.

— Et tu vas choisir ceux qui sont dignes d'être sauvés, peut-être ? demanda Loki, amer.

— Non. Je choisirai ceux qui voudront partir. Mais j'ai – forcément – besoin que tu décales tes plans de quelques jours.

— Loki, non… tu ne peux pas…

— Silence, Harley.

La jeune femme, qui s'était difficilement redressée après la violente rencontre avec Thor, fut contrainte de se taire. Elle n'essaya même pas de contrevenir à l'ordre. L'anneau l'en aurait de toute façon empêchée. Et puis, il y avait la voix de Loki : rauque, basse, blessée. Celle d'un fauve en cage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. N'avait jamais entendu cette nuance de souffrance pure, qui l'ébranla jusqu'au fond de son âme.

— Tu te débrouilleras, mon frère. Je sais que tu en es capable. Dans trois jours, je reviendrai, et je prendrai avec moi tous ceux qui veulent aller vivre sur Asgard. Et ensuite, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Mais tu te sentiras seul, crois-moi.

La remarque avait le goût amer de l'avertissement, de l'expérience. Loki savait que Thor l'avait éprouvée, cette solitude. Lui-même la connaissait mieux que personne. Il la voyait déjà se profiler à l'horizon.

Et pourtant, il hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il faisait le mauvais choix. Qu'il aurait pu avoir aujourd'hui même cette rédemption à laquelle son âme aspirait tant. Et pourtant, il faisait le mauvais choix. Par nature. Par habitude. Par curiosité. Par réflexe. Tant de facteurs, qui l'incitaient à consentir à cette décision qu'on lui offrait.

Son frère le relâcha. Hésita. Finit par le serrer dans ses bras, malgré sa réticence. Leva le bras. Et le faisceau de lumière céleste l'avala, laissant Loki sur Terre, seul avec sa conscience en miettes.


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Harley s'était sentie étrangement nostalgique, ces quelques derniers jours. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, elle avait fini par conclure que c'étaient les sentiments de Loki qui se réverbéraient sur elle. En fait, à part faire des affichettes qui promouvaient la possibilité d'emménager dans le royaume céleste, et organiser les déplacements de ceux qui répondaient positivement à l'opportunité – et ils étaient relativement nombreux – elle n'avait rien fait.

Si. Elle avait parlé avec Eloïse. Beaucoup. Elle s'était rapprochée de son ancienne meilleure amie, plus qu'elle n'aurait cru en être capable. Elle avait trouvé en elle une oreille attentive. Pas toujours volontairement attentive, mais attentive malgré tout. Elles avaient parlé. Harley lui avait dit la vérité sur le sort d'Aaron, et Eloïse avait pleuré. Harley l'avait regardée. Sans méchanceté, sans tristesse. Elle se sentait incapable de compatir. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait dit.

— Je suis désolée.

Eloïse l'avait regardée de travers, et Harley avait précisé :

— De ne pas l'être. Je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais bien, mais je n'y arrive pas.

— Je sais… avait murmuré Eloïse.

Elle s'était murée dans le silence pour les heures qui avaient suivi. Harley l'avait laissée faire son deuil en paix. Quand elle était revenue, Eloïse était plus ou moins apaisée. Elle n'avait pas hurlé, n'avait pas sauté à la gorge de la jeune blonde. Elles avaient joué quelques parties de cartes, et ainsi s'était terminée leur soirée entre filles.

Le matin du jour J, ce fut Harley qui supervisa le départ des quelques milliers de terriens qui voulaient quitter leur planète. Ils avaient été nombreux à répondre à l'appel, plus que prévu. Les amener au point de rendez-vous avait été une affaire compliquée. Mais, avec la majorité des organisations secrètes et des gouvernements à son service, Harley s'était débrouillée. En revanche, elle avait été surprise de voir combien étaient prêts à abandonner leur vie actuelle pour une promesse dans le vide. Elle vit beaucoup de jeunes adultes, qui avaient grandi avec les Avengers pour héros contemporains. Un peu moins de quarantenaires et plus vieux, mais quelques uns malgré tout, surtout des couples. Quelques vieillards, aussi, et de jeunes enfants. Adolescents en fuite, orphelins ou abandonnés, ils étaient là. Ils savaient tous que c'était un voyage sans retour. Et pourtant, ils étaient là.

Harley inspira profondément. Elle avait son oreillette, elle entendait la Ruche. Le bruissement, familier et rassurant, de milliers d'autres âmes, qui ne voulaient que la réussite des plans. Quelques instants seulement les séparaient de cette réussite.

Pour l'occasion, ils avaient réuni tous les voyageurs dans le grand manoir qui avait servi de Q.G. à Loki. Ils avaient payé le voyage. En sachant que les pertes économiques ne seraient plus importantes, dans les heures qui suivraient. Harley trouvait poétique le fait que le départ des terriens qui survivraient se fasse depuis le lieu d'où serait lancée la grande offensive qui aurait pour but d'anéantir le reste de la population d'origine de la planète.

Le ciel parut s'ouvrir en deux. Le faisceau doré du Bifröst, cinq fois plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée, fit trembler le sol. Mais, au lieu de ne frapper le sol que quelques secondes, il demeura ouvert. Ce fut Thor qui en descendit, et fit un signe de tête à tous ceux qui voulaient y aller.

Harley resta debout, au sommet du manoir, observant tout. Les premiers mirent du temps à s'avancer. Soudain hésitants, leurs valises en main, ils semblaient reconsidérer cette opportunité. Aucun ne savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. C'était le doute de ce qu'il y avait au-delà de ce rayon de lumière qui les faisait piétiner.

Puis, enfin, un premier garçon, d'une quinzaine d'années, franchit le pas. Il s'élança, sauta, et fut aspiré vers le haut par le pont arc-en-ciel. Suivant son exemple, une petite dizaine de jeunes se rua à sa suite. Les autres s'engagèrent par petits groupes. Par familles, par connaissances. Sacs à dos, malles, bagages en tous genres, ils paraissaient partis pour un grand déménagement.

Certains reculèrent. Tergiversèrent longtemps, finirent par s'éloigner de la grande assemblée. Bientôt, ils formèrent un petit groupe solide, qui n'allait pas partir, comme le comprit Harley. Ils avaient changé d'avis à la dernière seconde.

Lorsque, enfin, le dernier voyageur volontaire s'engouffra dans le passage, ne resta que Thor et les réfractaires. Depuis son poste d'observation, Harley vit le dieu de la foudre se tourner ver elle, devina presque son haussement de sourcils. Lentement, elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Thor acquiesça à son tour, sauta dans le rayon, se laissa emporter sans un regard en arrière. Alors que le pont entre les mondes se refermait, Harley souffla profondément, secouée, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_On peut y aller_, souffla-t-elle mentalement.


	17. XVII

**XVII**

Loki ferma les yeux. La terre tremblait. L'air était saturé de particules radioactives, d'ozone et de carbone. Au loin, San Francisco brûlait. Les derniers Phalanx achevaient leur mutation, rejoignaient la Ruche. Les derniers humains essayaient de se terrer, de se protéger des radiations mortelles. En vain. Ils étaient perdus d'avance. S'ils ne se transformaient pas maintenant, l'air empoisonné les tuerait sur le long terme. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse les sauver.

Les doigts frais de Harley, entrelacés aux siens, la sensation confuse des quelques deux mille humains épargnés, auxquels on avait inoculé un antidote à la radioactivité et au virus, tout cela sublimait cet instant. Il était là, sur le toit de son manoir. Il n'avait pas de couronne, mais il était sans conteste le maître de cette planète qui bientôt, n'abriterait rien d'autre que des êtres techno-organiques, et quelques humains.

Tout s'était déroulé conformément au plan. Les Phalanx avaient déserté en masse les grandes villes visées par les bombes nucléaires. La civilisation humaine avait été quasiment éradiquée. Les bombes modifiées par les scientifiques Phalanx avaient contaminé des centaines de milliers d'êtres humains, qui avaient été transformés dans les minutes. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé.

Ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses ambitions, s'étaient cristallisés.

— Tu seras un roi formidable.

Loki hocha instinctivement la tête. Mais son cœur était empli de doutes. Il ne savait plus qui il était, ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il avait pensé désirer ceci. Désirer cette victoire éclatante, qui le propulserait haut au-dessus de son frère. Qui lui donnerait cette légitimité à laquelle il aspirait tant. Il s'était convaincu que c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais, maintenant que c'était fait, maintenant qu'il avait vaincu, il se sentait… Las ? Incertain ? Insignifiant ? Vide ?

Oui, vide.

Cette quête du vide, cette ambition démesurée, cette douce folie… elles l'avaient vidé. Comme s'il avait perdu son essence. Comme s'il avait perdu son but. Sa famille. Ses proches. Il était roi. Il avait gagné. Et pourtant, ça ne lui apportait rien. Il n'y avait plus personne qui le comprenne réellement. Sa victoire était vide de sens, vide de témoins. Thor avait raison. Il était seul.

— Tu penses que tu…

Il devina sans mal à quoi Harley faisait allusion. Hésita, se permit un instant de réflexion. Finit par esquisser une ombre de sourire doux-amer, le cœur en miettes.

— Je suppose… Oui… Un jour, je reviendrai sur Asgard… Je reviendrai dans le droit chemin. Un jour.

_Un jour, j'aurai cette rédemption que je désire tant._

**† † †**

_**NdA : Et voilà la fin du second tome de Psychosis ! :) J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu, je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai une éventuelle suite… en tout cas, dès demain, je commencerai à poster une autre histoire courte : un Sif/Loki. Même s'il se passe des siècles avant Psychosis et qu'il n'a aucun lien direct avec, je l'inscris dedans comme une sorte de préquelle.**_

_**Encore une fois, un immense merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, commentent et ajoutent mes histoires en favoris, mais aussi à vous, petits lecteurs fantômes cachés derrière vos écrans. Vous aussi, vous contribuez à cette histoire. Donc merci !**_


End file.
